


Paint My Spirit Gold

by makkthree



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkthree/pseuds/makkthree
Summary: I was twenty seven when I died, and seven when I woke up. Reborn as Ignis with memories of a past life, I would honestly rather be anywhere else, but like hell I was letting nebulous things like Plot or Destiny drag my prince to his death.





	Paint My Spirit Gold

Ignis Scientia was born a slightly fussy baby that grew to be a dutiful child. His father and mother - the Tenebraean ambassador and his assistant, respectively - had little time for him. Despite being Lucian citizens, they spent the majority of their time in Tenebrae, and spent most of their time while there working long hours for weeks on end, so after a year or two trying to raise him with them in Tenebrae, they packed him up along with his nanny and sent him to the head of the household, Ignis’ esteemed Uncle, who lived in Insomnia.

This didn't exactly solve the problem of no one having time to raise him, but his Uncle accepted him into his care happily, having never gotten around to securing an heir for himself in his position as advisor to the King. He spared no expense hiring household servants and tutors to care for the child, all managed by his already competent staff.

By the time Ignis was three, he had started to blow through all of the study material that his tutors placed before him. 

By age four, he started to become aware of the absence of his parents, and started becoming more attached to his Uncle as a result. His Uncle, seeing an opportunity, set up a reward system where Ignis would earn time with him in exchange for scholastic achievement - it was very successful.

By age five, in an attempt to wrangle more time with his uncle, Ignis started shadowing him while he worked. His Uncle encouraged this, having been preparing him for the idea of following in his footsteps. 

By age six Ignis had seemingly spent his entire life being told he would live his life devoted to the future king and had no reason to believe otherwise. He studied and learned as he should, he had started physical conditioning to be able to hold his own in a fight, and his days were filled with self-improvement for the sake of someone else.

When he met Prince Noctis, his future king, he had no reason not to love him, so he did, devoting his young heart as readily as he devoted his life and future. 

At age seven, he had a training accident, slipping and hitting his head against the pavement. He was knocked unconscious and spent several days bedridden with a fever. For those days, the closest he got to being conscious was to complain of the pain in his head before drifting back to sleep, much to the worry of his Uncle, the household servants, his tutors, and his beloved prince.

Five days later, finally wading through the pain and delirium of fever, I woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> well ive been talking about this one for a while so here we go, let me know what you think!
> 
> relationships tags will likely change as the story progresses, but they're kids rn


End file.
